Thylakoids are specialized membranes that are responsible for photosynthesis in eukaryotes (plant & algae) and prokaryotes cells (bacteria). These photosynthetic organisms convert CO2 to organic material by reducing this gas to carbohydrates in a complex set of reactions. Electrons for this reduction reaction ultimately come from water, which is then converted to oxygen and protons. Energy for this process is provided by light, which is absorbed by pigments (primarily chlorophylls and carotenoids).
The initial electron transfer (charge separation) reaction in the photosynthetic reaction center sets into motion a long series of redox (reduction-oxidation) reactions, passing the electron along a chain of cofactors and filling up the “electron hole” on the chlorophyll, much like in a bucket brigade. All photosynthetic organisms that produce oxygen have two types of reaction centers, named photosystem I & photosystem II (PSI and PSII) both, of which are pigment/protein complexes that are located in thylakoids membrane.
Recently a dynamic and intact thylakoid membrane extract having both anti-oxidative and anti-inflammatory properties and its use in combination with other anti-inflammatory compounds have been described in International patent publication numbers WO 01/49305 and WO 03/04042, respectively. The anti-oxidative and anti-inflammatory properties of the thylakoid extract have been demonstrated in in vitro, ex vivo, in situ and in vivo studies. Specifically, the thylakoid extract has been shown to capture the noxious reactive oxygen species including singlet oxygen species and to modulate pro- and anti-inflammatory cytokines toward attenuation of inflammation.
In vivo, topical applications (direct application at site of injury) of the thylakoid extract have been shown to prevent or reduce the UV-induced skin damages in hairless mice and to decrease TPA-induced ear inflammation in rats and mice as well as preventing damage to intestinal mucosa induced by TNBS or DSS in rats. Also, intraperitoneal injection of the thylakoid extract has been shown to reduce carrageenan-induced paw oedema. However, today, no data has confirmed the potential use of the thylakoid extract as an oral anti-oxidative and/or anti-inflammatory agent.
The present invention relates to the use of a thylakoid extract as an oral therapeutic agent.